Since organic electroluminescent elements (which may hereinafter also be referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) are light emitting elements which have an organic layer between a pair of electrodes, and utilize, for light emitting, energy of the exciton generated as a result of recombination of electrons injected from a cathode and holes injected from an anode in the organic layer. The organic electroluminescent elements are capable of providing high-luminance light emission at a low voltage, have a high response speed, and are thin and light-weight. Therefore, it is expected that the element can be employed in a wide range of applications and the elements have been actively researched and developed. Above all, it is important to develop an organic electroluminescent element having high luminous efficiency and good durability in applications with displays, and the like, and the results of studies on various research and development have been reported.
PTL 1 describes that a compound having an aromatic fused hydrocarbon ring having 5 to 60 carbon atoms or an aromatic fused heterocycle having 2 to 60 carbon atoms as a core, in which there are 1 or 2 phenyl groups per core skeleton, can be used as a light emitting material for an organic electroluminescent element. In Examples of PTL 1, it is described that a light emitting layer including the light emitting material is formed at a film forming rate of 5 angstroms/s to 30 angstroms/s according to a vacuum deposition method to prepare an organic electroluminescent element.
PTL 2 describes that a compound in which an aryl group of 1-aryl pyrene is fused with a pyrene skeleton via a methylene group can be used as a light emitting material for an organic electroluminescent element. In Examples of PTL 2, it is described that a light emitting layer including the light emitting material is formed at a film forming rate of 1 angstrom/s to 2 angstroms/s according to a vacuum deposition method to prepare an organic electroluminescent element.